yyh fairy tales 2
by tntfriday13
Summary: snow white version, hiei is a young girl, kurama is the charming prince. Is this story really what it seems to be? YAOI!


A/N…**ok so this is yyh fairy tales 2, SNOW WHITE VERSION**:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HIei was not just an ordinary 'girl', she was (according to her step mothers magic mirror) the most fairest of them all…and her step mother hated her for it.

"DAMN THAT HIEI!!!" mukuro shouted

"I need to find a way to get rid of him, but I can't do it…that would be to suspicious" mukuro thought

"AHHA!!" mukuro said as she snapped her figures "YUSUKE!!!!"

Yusuke appeared in front of her "yes"

"I want you to take hiei into the woods and cut out his heart and bring it to me" she demanded

"Ok" yusuke said as he walked out of the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "what a shitty day it is today" hiei said "the sky is blue, the birds are singing backstreet boys music, and…AHHHH!!! I JUST GOT A SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!"

Hiei pulled out 'her' sword and aimed it at the birds "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!"

"hiei" yusuke waved to him

"What do you want yusuke?"

"I wanted to see if you would go hunting with me deep in the woods" yusuke said

"Well….I think this is a trap but..." hiei pointed his sword at yusukes neck "I could always cut your head off if it is"

Yusuke sweat dropped and walked with hiei into the woods

20 MINUTES LATER

"hiei..I can't do this" yusuke said as he turned toward hiei "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY HEAD!!!"

"Good choice"

"Look you have to run away and don't come back…mukuro wants you dead" yusuke said

"I figured as much" hiei said as 'she' walked deeper into the forest leaving yusuke behind.

"Well, I better find a substitute for a heart" yusuke said scratching his head

"OH LOOK A SQUIRREL!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  hiei was waling into the woods when he found a cottage

"How covenant" hiei said as he walked into the cottage

He looked around to see that there was little bed all around the place "well I better wait for the idiots who own this place to come home and then…kill them" hiei thought happily

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"WHAT IS THIS!!!" mukuro shouted in anger

"Its hieis heart" yusuke said

"But its like….1 inch tall" mukuro stated

"wellllllll" yusuke looked away

"YOU GAVE ME A DAMN SQURRIELS HEART!!!"

Yusuke ran away.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill hiei myself" mukuro said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "where the hell are those idiots" hiei said, getting tired of waiting

Just then 7 little people came threw the door

"FINALLY SOME ONE WHO IS SMALLER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" hiei shouted as he lifted up his sword

"AHHHHH" all the dwarfs shouted

"GET HIM!!!!" they all jumped on hiei and tied 'her' to the ground

"Who are you and what are you doing in our cottage"

"I am hiei and I…..AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES!!!"

The shortest of the dwarfs waved 'her' sword in front of 'her'

hiei lifted himself off of the ground and threw himself onto his sword, setting himself free of the ropes.

"HAHA!!, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!" hie shouted

"WAIT!!" they all cried "if you let us live we will hook you up with the most beautiful prince you have ever seen"

"You'll have the best lay in your life" the orange haired dwarf said

Hiei pondered for a moment and then said "fine, bring me this prince and I will spare your life"

"YAY!!!" all the dwarfs left the house in search for the prince

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ mukuro walked up to a cottage and looked in side the house. Hiei was in there re decorating.

"I'll kill him for sure" mukuro laughed evilly

She knocked on the door with her disguise on.

knock knock

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" was the answer she got

"I am a traveling sword seller and I wanted to give you this free sword" mukuro handed out a beautiful sword

"hiei grabbed the sword and immediately fainted

"MUHAHAHA!!" that sword was poisoned tipped and hiei would die in a matter of hours

Mukuro skipped back to her home leaving the fainted hiei behind.

Good thing the dwarfs were almost back to their home.

"OH NO HIEI HAS BEEN POISNED!!!" one of the dwarfs cried

"I know how to save 'her'" the prince said as he walked over to were hiei was laying

The prince kissed hiei and sucked out the poison.

Hiei instantly woke up and found 'herself' lip locked with some stranger…so 'she' pushed away.

"hiei, we have found the prince" one of the dwarfs said

Hiei looked at the prince….HE WAS ABSOLUTLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING 'SHE' HAD EVER SEEN

"Well…if that's the case" hiei said as 'she' pulled the prince back down.

The dwarfs ran away as fast as they could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "AHHHHH!!!" hiei yelled as he sat up in his bed

"hiei what's wrong?" kurama asked, propping himself up on his elbow

"I had the most horrible dream"

"What was it about" kurama raised an eyebrow

"I was a gril and….YOU WERE THE SEME!!!!" hiei yelled in terror

"REALLY!?!?" kurama yelled happily

Hiei glared at kurama but then his glare turned into a smirk

"Yeah" hiei said as he sat up "good thing it was just a dream"

Kuramas eyes went wide as hiei jumped on him

THE END

A/N **I hope you liked my story **


End file.
